


so baby just tell me

by tyunsjune



Series: because we can only love [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Confessions, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Pining, Still cant tag, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, but theyre cute, cute taegyu, i love writing taegyu fluff, kai is tired of taegyu being gross and coupley, mentioned Yeonbin, not really - Freeform, once again, so he lets them be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunsjune/pseuds/tyunsjune
Summary: Beomgyu finally knows how it feels like to kiss your crush in the rain.or:Taehyun rediscovers the moment he fell for Beomgyu.[“What’re you drawing Hyung?”“None of your business, Kai.”“Don't tell me- is it Taehyun again?”“Hey! Give me my sketchbook you brat! Kai!”]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: because we can only love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195019
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	so baby just tell me

**Author's Note:**

> to all the taegyu fluff lovers: i come bearing gifts.  
> enjoy :))

Cliche. 

If Taehyun had to describe the moment he fell in love with Beomgyu, he'd say it was cliche; predictable, even. But then again, isn’t that what love is? Falling for someone over something they would normally take for granted?

At least that’s what he’d gathered from all the romcom movies he grew up watching; courtesy of his sister.

Because one moment you’re looking at your fluffy haired hyung in his fluffy jacket, catching the raindrops in his hand; and the next you have this indescribable, almost familiar warmth in your stomach which makes you want to kiss his smile.

The blonde didn't realize he was staring at Beomgyu until he felt a nudge at his ribs. He turned to his left; a scowl quickly replacing the smile he had as he glared at Kai, for inflicting pain upon him. The taller merely snickered, making googly eyes and kissy faces at Taehyun, who responded by bringing him into a chokehold.

Beomgyu, startled by the sudden scream from the youngest, looked over to see the Taehyun strangling Kai. 

“Yah! Taehyun-ah, stop. Stop! Hyung, pull him away! I can't-.” Kai managed to say, all while trying to get rid of the vice-like grip of his best friend. Chuckling, Beomgyu wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist from behind and pulled him into his chest.

Taehyun felt himself go red. And when Beomgyu put his chin on the top of his head, he felt his knees go weak.

Weird how Beomgyu had more control over Taehyun’s body than Taehyun himself.

“Stop with the violence Tyun.” Beomgyu's chest rumbled as he spoke, making Taehyun feel the vibrations throughout his body. “I told you to lay it off on the UFC matches.”

“You know what, I'd rather be choked to death than watch you two be mushy.” Kai groaned, turning the other way to look for his Hyung who said would bring the umbrellas. “I swear both of you are more annoying than the _actual_ couple out of us.” he muttered under his breath.

It had been a while since the 5 of them hung out. Up until a few months ago, they’d be seeing each other every day. But then life happened and uni began to catch up to them so the whole group hardly spent time as a whole. 

Yeonjun for one, rarely even had time for himself since he started his position as an intern -dance instructor, really. He didn’t graduate yet so he felt like he hadn’t earned that title- at the dance studio, which their senior Hoseok owned. His boyfriend and Beomgyu’s roommate, Soobin, spent most of his time in the campus’ student welfare office for he was the president of the student council. Taehyun was double majoring, so it goes without saying that the boy simply does not have enough hours in a day. 

As for Kai; he picked up a modelling gig recently, only because he was tired of all the casters following him around everywhere. And he was an instant hit; offers from various clothing brands were hitting him left and right. Kai, of course, used any excuse that would let him skip class _and_ pay him to do that; because all he had to do was to sit still and look pretty. It was a dream offer really. 

Well Beomgyu, that boy seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at once. The boy had too much talent and too many things to be passionate about. You might see him dancing in the campus square and when you blink; he’s suddenly in the grounds; sketching the sunset he found pretty. Nevertheless his favorite thing to sketch has always remained to be Taehyun. But, if you heard that from Kai, then it’s a lie.

Simply speaking, today was one of those rare days where the stars aligned and everyone’s schedules matched up, giving them a few hours to spend time with each other. 

But it seems as if heavens wouldn’t have it. Because what was supposed to be a bright and sunny Saturday, quickly turned out to be the opposite, as dark clouds loomed over them while a slight drizzle started. 

Like the spoiled baby/diva of the group, Kai quickly began whining; upset at the fact that their plans for a fun afternoon at the beach were put to an end. So they settled on going to Yeonjun’s apartment instead. For the oldest had only recently moved out of the dorms, and had a living space much more luxurious than their sorry excuses of a room. With promises of pizza, cuddles and grape juice, Kai wasn’t ashamed to say he was quickly satiated.

Yeonjun’s apartment wasn’t far from campus; a 10 minute walk at most, and Taehyun was all for making a sprint in the rain. But in typical Soobin fashion; the boy who always looks after his friends, he insisted that they might get sick if they walked while it was pouring -it wasn’t really, you could barely feel the raindrops- and hence volunteered to go get proper equipment to protect them from the rain. Which left Kai waiting for him in front of their dorm building with the couple-who-act-like-one-and-say-they-aren’t-but-actually-are-in-denial couple; as he’d termed them.

It was pretty accurate if you’d ask him.

Thankfully, Soobin arrived at the moment; wearing a purple raincoat with bunny ears and 2 umbrellas in hand.

“Sorry guys.” he started, “I could only find one umbrella in Kai and Tyun’s room. And I think I left mine at Yeonjun Hyung’s place.” he pushed out his hand, waiting for them to take the umbrellas. “Two of you would have to share.”

Quickly, Kai snatched the smallest umbrella; the white one with his name written at the handle, and started walking. Soobin looked at the other 2, an amused smile forming on his face at their position and Taehyun felt his ears burn. 

Soobin was the first person Taehyun admitted his crush on Beomgyu out to. And it felt really nice afterwards, for the shorter had this stupid but reasonable fear that if it were anyone else (to be read as Kai), he’d be teased to eternity. The tallest only smiled and said that practically everyone knew, and only Beomgyu and Taehyun were oblivious to the thing they had going on.

In a hurry, in case Soobin made some stupid comment about Beomgyu backhugging him _-because ohmygosh Beomgyu is_ still _backhugging him-_ Taehyun reached out and grabbed Beomgyu’s larger umbrella, threatening the tallest with his eyes.

“Well that’s settled then.” Soobin smirked as he saw Beomgyu rub his chin on top of Taehyun’s head; the curly haired one seeming like he doesn't want to let go of the boy in his arms. “Kai! Wait up!”

Taehyun, with trembling fingers, tried to open up the umbrella he had. But with Beomgyu's arms around him and his warm breath hitting the top of head, even breathing seemed like a herculean task honestly.

“Oh Tyunnie.” Beomgyu chuckled, unwrapping his hands from the younger’s waist. “You’re supposed to push this button.” he demonstrated. “Not forcefully pull it out.”

“Oi lovebirds!” called Kai from a distance. “Quit being gross and walk over here.” he waved impatiently. 

Still blushing, Taehyun stepped out of Beomgyu’s warmth; missing the feeling immediately, as Beomgyu cleared his throat. “Coming, you dumbass!” the elder called.

Beomgyu held up the umbrella and they both walked side by side; close but not quite so. Both suddenly feeling shy after they broke apart from their embrace. 

Eyes on Soobin and Kai, who were a few steps ahead of them, Taehyun tried not to think how cliche of a moment this is. For almost every teen romcom he saw had a scene similar to this.

A couple, in the rain, sharing one umbrella. The guy wraps his arm around the girl’s shoulder, pulling her close because her side was getting wet. 

Taehyun could feel the wetness on his right shoulder. Eyes quickly darting up to the elder, Taehyun saw that Beomgyu was already looking at him. 

_Shit._ he felt a flutter in his stomach. _Are those the butterflies?_

Determined to not freak out in case Beomgyu _does_ act like the main lead of those movies and _indeed_ wraps his free arm around him; he clenched his fists and tried to focus on his breathing. 

Taehyun felt a slight hesitancy with Beomgyu, the curly haired one slowing his step as if he were thinking of something; and the butterflies began a stampede in his insides, filling up his tummy and lungs. 

But instead of feeling Beomgyu's arm around his shoulder, the blonde saw him raise his arm; almost like giving it to him.  
  


“You like linking arms right.” the elder said quietly, lips pursed and eyes not meeting Taehyun’s. “Want to hold mine?” he asked, shyly. 

Taehyun blinked up at the boy next to him, feeling the world shift and a snap in his head. He slowly wrapped both his arms around Beomgyu's right arm; bringing himself closer to the elder as his insides turned to mush and his heart felt lighter. 

Beomgyu let out a cute smile then nudged his nose on top of the blonde’s head and started talking about the project he was working on for his film-making class, while they picked up the pace. Taehyun was looking at him, watching the words flow out of his Hyung’s pretty mouth, which weren’t registering since his mind was reeling. 

Looking back, if Taehyun were to choose a moment he fell in love with Beomgyu, he’d pick that exact instant.

Both of them, in the rain, sharing one umbrella. His arms clutching Beomgyu’s. Cliche; but not quite. Perfect for Taehyun, perfect for both of them.

And maybe that’s why he said what he said. Maybe that was the source of his courage.

“Hyung.” he started shakily, interrupting the elder.

“Yes Tyun?” Beomgyu smiled gently, eyes filled with an emotion Taehyun was scared to name.

“I-” he took a deep breath; steadying his heart beat which seemed to skyrocket at that moment. “I like you.” he finished quietly.

The next few seconds that followed were filled with silence, Beomgyu stopped walking abruptly; bringing Taehyun to a pause as well. 

Taehyun felt a cold dread settle in his stomach. He then let go of Beomgyu’s arm he was holding and moved his head down, eyes screwed shut. He couldn't bear to see the elder at that moment. 

_He’d made it awkward, didn’t he? Why did he have to go and open his big mouth to-_

“Taehyun-ah. Look at me.” the blonde felt fingers under his chin, moving his head to look at the boy next to him. 

“I’m sorry Hyung.” he gasped, opening his eyes to look at his Hyung. “It’s fine if-”

“I like you too.”

“You- what?”

Beomgyu smiled brilliantly, eyes sparkling; and Taehyun felt his breath hitch.

He leaned closer to the younger; whose large eyes had doubled in size, and pressed a kiss at the corner of the blonde’s mouth and pulled back quickly to see the pretty red blush form on Taehyun’s cheeks; it was one of his favorite things about the boy really, watching the younger blush because of him.

“I like you, Taehyun. I’ve liked you for quite a while.” the raven haired one said, his smile getting bigger. “I didn’t tell you earlier because I thought you- thought you didn't feel the same-” he got cut off as he felt hand cupping his face, jerking his face downwards. 

Startled, Beomgyu made a sound at the back of his throat, and let go of the umbrella in his hand to place it on the younger’s waist, steadying himself.

“Shut up you idiot.” he heard the blonde murmur before leaning up to close the distance between them.

And when their lips met, it was an explosion of sparks and fireworks under their skin, knees weakening with the feeling. Beomgyu was quick to move his lips, wrapping his arms around the younger and coaxing him to kiss back. 

The kiss felt gentle and passionate at the same time. They were taking all the time in the world, but were still impatient. Taehyun felt a shiver run through him; might be because of the fact that he was cold or because Beomgyu nibbled on his lower lip. 

Both of them were now lightly soaked, the drizzle not heavy enough to completely drench them; but neither of them cared. All they could do was hold onto each other and express their unsaid feelings through the kiss they shared, making sure that waiting for so long to do this was worthwhile.

Cliche.

If Beomgyu had to describe his first kiss with Taehyun, he’d say it was cliche; but he cannot deny that it was perfect; for it was one of the most romantic things he’d ever done. So once they both parted to breathe; pity that their lungs needed oxygen, he couldn’t help but let out a giggle. 

“What’s funny?” Taehyun asked, kissing Beomgyu’s nose; for his hyung looked too much like a drenched puppy at that moment.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” the elder whispered, pecking the blonde’s lips once again; laughing as his lips chased after his own for more.

“Kiss me? Or kiss someone under the rain?” Beomgyu smiled, bringing the younger’s head to the side of neck and rested his cheek on his wet blonde head. 

“Both.” he answered as he gently swayed them side to side. And Taehyun smiled against his shirt, cheeks warming up as the adrenaline of kissing his crush left.

Taehyun felt like he was flying, never in a hundred years he’d thought he’d confess; and never in a hundred years he’d thought Beomgyu would like him back. 

To say that he was feeling like a protagonist in a romcom movie would be an understatement; the boy related too much to those characters then. He felt like he was in own movie, living out his cliche confession scene. They might’ve been hugging for a few seconds, or eternity; the blonde didn't care. All he knew that he could stay like this forever; in Beomgyu’s arms. Until-

“Yah! What are you doing?” came Soobin’s angry scream from somewhere in front of them and Taehyun felt Beomgyu tense up. 

When both Kai and Soobin reached Yeonjun’s apartment, it was then only they realized the other two boys weren’t trailing behind them. Yeonjun laughed saying that he wouldn’t be surprised if the younger pair would be kissing right then. Soobin rolled his eyes saying that they should go and find them in case one of them slipped and fell, and was hurt. Kai snorted saying that he wasn’t gonna go anywhere when there was pizza right in front of him. 

Sighing, the taller went back to look for them. But it didn't take too long for him to spot the two figures in the distance, umbrella rolling at their feet, while they were hugging. It seemed as if they finally stopped dancing around each other and let themselves acknowledge the evident feelings they had for one another. _Finally,_ Soobin thought; heart happy as his younger friends found love.

But that didn't mean they had to do it while getting wet in the rain.

“Beomgyu Hyung.” Taehyun said, looking at Soobin marching towards them, arms still around the elder.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s run away from Soobin Hyung.” he said. Beomgyu laughed and let go of the hug, only to intertwine hands with the younger.

“On my count.” he nodded. “1… 2… 3!” Beomgyu counted, pulling the younger and dashing past Soobin, who was close enough to hit them or do whatever he was going to do. 

Taehyun felt laughter bubbling up in his chest and he felt lighter as Beomgyu’s hand seemed to fit perfectly in his. Long fingers filling up the slots between his and the contact seemed to warm his wet body.

“See you at your boyfriend’s place Hyung.” Beomgyu hollered over his shoulder, not without sending a wink at the giggling blonde next to him.

“These kids, I swear to god.” Soobin muttered under his breath; failing at suppressing the dimpled smile that was making its way on his face. “Don’t forget to dry up!”

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration struck me suddenly at 2 am and i had to let this out. it's a bit longer than i normally write, but this was so much fun to write as well. i didn't think i'd be back this early with a new fic honestly, because uni's been kicking my ass lately.  
> anyway, thanks for reading,, hope you liked it!! have a nice day!!
> 
> come find me on [ twt!! ](https://twitter.com/mikrosoobie) & [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/mikrosoobie)


End file.
